


First One to Make a Noise Loses

by InkuisitivSkins



Series: LivMiles Drabbles / Prompts [10]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Kind of plotless but it's meant to be in the TNT verse, Romance, Slight fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 22:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12492752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkuisitivSkins/pseuds/InkuisitivSkins
Summary: After years of working by each other's sides, a friendship blossomed. From there, a romance. Even during the passion that leads from pining and a long-awaited confession, the two still find it in themselves to laugh, and enjoy their time together, as they revel in their love.[Takes place at the end of Chapter 15 --Home (With You, I Am)inThe Northern Theatre]





	First One to Make a Noise Loses

**Author's Note:**

> For a "Writing Prompts" askmeme on tumblr, #179 -- "First one to make a noise loses." Explicity in the "nsfw" section of the askmeme LOL
> 
> oh, anon... why xDDD
> 
> ok I have NEVER written a smut fic, big surprise right?? I tossed this prompt around in my head for a while and (you didn’t give me a ship so I’m just gonna assume Livmiles hehe) I decided to make this in-verse with my fic The Northern Theatre, since I skipped over when describing, their, ahem, first time together in chapter 15, _Home (With You, I Am)_
> 
> all that to say, I'm sorry if this is awkward or weird :')

“I love you too.”

The walls were down. Never once were they crumbled by the shells and cannonfire that plagued them, but finally through a force more powerful. A single spark of hope slipping its way between the metal sheets of the fortress, igniting into an impregnable and inextinguishable fire on the other side. Both of Olivier's hands caressed Miles's face as they continued, his hands migrating from her hips to the small of her back, drawing her closer. Their chests touched, and Miles, despite being unsure if he believed or not, prayed to Ishvala that Olivier couldn't feel his face grow hotter at the contact. She pressed closer, her weight causing him to softly fall back onto the bed, pulling her with him. He froze in chagrin, worried his loss of balance had ruined the moment-- yet the warm laugh that rumbled from Olivier’s chest and the loving smile she wore as she lay on him instantly dissolved his slight panic.

Her hands moving from the sides of his face to the bed on either side of him, she pushed herself upwards slightly, their lips meeting again. Pleased that their gentle tumble had stopped nothing, he fully wrapped an arm around her waist, his other hand finding the back of her head, fingers lacing through her hair; earning a delighted hum from the major general. 

They continued for a moment longer, before it evolved into less careful, open-mouthed kisses, upon Olivier feeling a bit bolder and therefore deciding to initiate this new development. Miles, while he reveled in what was happening, remained docile. Even though the two had finally confessed their love, after all of the years spent side-by-side, she was _ still _ his superior, and he did not want to overstep any boundaries. 

She slipped him some tongue, jolting him out of his adoration-laced daydream and back into reality. She seemed to pause, her kisses turning lighter, as she waited for a response from him. 

Sensing her meaning, he picked up the pace again, returning the action. Suddenly very aware of what was going on despite his eyes being closed, he felt a delicate hand ghost along his bicep before running down the length of his arm, the woman on top of him happily feeling away at his muscles. 

Now with piqued curiosity and mischievousness, she shifted on him slightly, allowing herself room to sneak the same hand up the tank top he wore in preparation for sleep. The pads of her fingertips feather-light, she explored his abs before finally resting her hand against his pecs, her touch gentle, though teasing. 

He squeezed her slightly with the arm he had wrapped around her, the small close-mouthed noise she made causing him to open his eyes; her shortly following suit, their blue and red gazes locked, eyes half-lidded. 

“What are we doing, Olivier?” Miles asked her, his eyes searching hers, though all he was met with was an impish twinkle. 

“Whatever you want,” Olivier replied, her voice lighthearted and innocent, as if she was saying something he already knew. Yet, her eyes betrayed her and her pure smile. 

“What I want,” he spoke, breathing in deeply, attempting to keep the blood in his brain right where it was. “Many may consider illegal between two soldiers.”

“No one’s around,” the major general’s full lips curled into a smirk as she placed both hands flat against his chest, one still against his bare skin, as she pushed herself up into a sitting position, straddling him. 

He propped himself up slightly, using his elbows to lift his torso somewhat, “We’re basically in public, Olivier. There are people nearby, with only a wall to separate us.”

Olivier tilted her head to one side, curls spilling over her shoulder, one eye still concealed behind the golden locks. She moved her hand slightly, her thumb passing over his nipple, sending a slight shock of surprised delight through him, “Guess the first one to make a noise loses, then, huh?”

Despite him failing to contain his blood to the more rational area of his body at this point, Miles couldn’t help but laugh, the low noise husky with lust, yet at the same time, brimming with happiness. This was a side to Olivier, the woman he’d known and served for years upon years at this point, he had never even thought to exist. 

How he loved her so. 

His chuckle immediately served to bring heat to Olivier’s pale cheeks, and she didn’t realize how visible her blush was to him in the low light of the lamp beside them, until his own face turned, his gentle smile now with a wicked twitch. Just as he thought of her, she didn’t know the extent of his sexuality, or if such a thing even existed. It was never something the two openly discussed, besides dirty jokes that were always just typical playful banter and nothing more. 

“I’m willing to take that bet,” He sat up fully, placing a hand on her hip to hold her in place on him as he inched backwards towards the headboard to sit straight against it. 

“So, it’s a bet now,” she sassed back, not willing to let her smart and collected facade falter quite yet. She undid the buttons holding her uniform shirt closed, opening it and shrugging it off behind her; nothing yet exposed, yet still, she saw the interest in her movements gloss over her adjutant’s red gaze. She took the hem of her dark undershirt between her fingers, eyeing him playfully, “What are we betting?”

“Hmm,” Miles hummed, too busy watching her every move to really form any thoughts at the moment. “How about… If I win, you treat me to a meal, and likewise?”

“Bribing me with food,” Olivier smiled, pulling the undershirt up over her head, revealing bare skin. While her bra wasn’t as frilly as the one he had accidentally seen the back of a few weeks prior, the one she wore still did not fail in endearing the major further to her. Yet, now was not the time to appreciate her cute fashion choices-- instead, he chose to focus on her generous cleavage, her bust rising and falling slightly as she sighed comfortably, “You know me almost  _ too _ well, Miles.”

“Not well enough,” he spoke, his voice gruff. 

She made a noise sounding as close to a giggle that the Ishvalan had ever heard from the Amestrian as she leaned down slightly, lifting his own tank top up and over his head. She took a brief moment to marvel at his chest, though it was not something she had never seen before, him often having forgone a shirt when working out back at Briggs. 

She got off of him, allowing herself better access to his pajama pants, slipping her thumbs beneath the waistband before gently drawing them down, the feeling of her knuckles against his hips causing him to grow slightly more impatient as his blood moved south. Instantly, he regretted not wearing boxers to bed, but while she did not pause to study him and his nakedness, the lust that remained in her eyes as she looked up at him told him that she was simply being polite.

She didn’t want to stare, but  _ oh _ , had she gotten a glimpse. And what she got a glimpse of, she was very pleased with. Obviously, size didn’t matter to her, the pair’s bond already too strong to be skin-deep in such a way, but she welcomed it with a small smile directed up to his flushed face. 

“Olivier.”

“Hmm?” She answered, her voice sing-song as she plopped down beside him, undoing a button on her uniform trousers. 

“You said we could do whatever I want?”

“That’s right.”

With speed that actually served to surprise the general, Miles was on top of her in a flash, hovering over her, a hungry look in his eye. 

She stared up at him, wide-eyed, her heart beginning to thud heavily in her chest as he did just as she had done, carefully removing her uniform trousers and setting them aside. It had been many years since she had last been in a situation such as this one; far too long, as the flinches that occurred at even his most delicate touches reminded her. 

He gazed down at her lovingly, visually taking in each of the curves of her body. She was an hourglass; a figure that would conceal itself somewhat beneath the layers of military garb, the D-rings that cinched in the waist of the coat being the only indicator that a feminine figure was present when viewed from the back, where Miles would often be as he followed obediently behind her. Even without the coat, looking straight-on, the uniform shirt did not complement the actual dip of her waist that led to the flare of her hips. However, it was all visible now, and he could finally look unto her with adoration, knowing with positive clarity that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. How lucky he was that someone as strong, intelligent, and alluring as her loved him, he thought to himself. 

He removed her panties carefully, ignoring his body’s impatience in favor of revelling in the sight of her. Her body was more scarred than his, he thought as she undid her bra, him removing it for her. She had seen war’s face and lived to tell about it many a time, but not without the physical reminders. She noticed his eyes roam across a particularly large scarred gash on her soft stomach, and with a nervous shudder from her, he recognized her slight discomfort. Many soldiers often forgot that, like them, she was human. She had feelings, and worries, and fears, and he knew that, especially in such a vulnerable moment as the one they were currently sharing. 

“I’m sorry,” Miles leaned down to her, his voice genuine. “Please tell me if anything I do makes you uncomfortable,” he smiled gently, delicately touching the side of her face, moving aside the golden curls that covered her right eye. 

Olivier smiled shyly. In the silence of the room, she could hear the blood pumping in her ears; feel her heartbeat. As he gently pressed his body against hers, she was made hyper-aware of the pressure, especially against her own breasts, where her nerves had already begun preparing for what was to come, her sense of touch sharpening. 

His lips met hers and their eyes closed in tandem, his rough hand moving up her waist, the sensation causing her to shiver excitedly. He seemed to have felt it, since he smiled at her lips before making the decision to set the same hand on her breast. 

Silently, she was grateful that he had taken control of the situation; in a way, she was used to doing  _ all  _ of the work _ all  _ the time. It would be nice to not have to do the work in this regard, and be taken care of, she thought with a smile to her face. 

Then he began squeezing, kneading, pinching; eliciting a sharp gasp from her. He rolled her nipple between two fingers, causing her breath to hitch, to which he seized the opportunity to deepen their kiss, his tongue exploring her mouth. 

If only she had known years ago that her adjutant was capable of such things. 

Ceasing in his kiss, he muttered words of love into her ear as he left her breast alone, still using his free hand on the mattress to balance himself as the other lowered. Wanting to somehow get back at him, her stubborn nature still capable of proving itself even in moments like this, she turned her head slightly, nipping at his earlobe. 

Miles felt his flesh crawl with excitement, yet he wasn’t about to be beaten. Olivier had trained her soldiers to be steadfast and to never give in, and if she thought those lessons weren’t going to apply here, she was mistaken. 

Immediately countering her, he pressed his fingers between her legs, into her warmth. A fire shot through her core at the initial contact, the sensation rippling up between her hips and causing her legs to shake as he pushed deeper within her. She was forced to swing her head to the side, chewing her lower lip in a last-ditch effort to stay silent. 

He noticed, and with a triumphant smile, he removed his hand. She stopped biting her lip, releasing a shaking sigh as she kept her gaze turned away from him, not realizing that him moving above her was him shifting lower. 

She only recognized what he was doing when she felt him exhale through his nose in an inward, pleased  _ hm _ of a chuckle, the breeze as explicit as possible in one of the most nerve-laden areas of her body.

She writhed when his tongue touched her flesh, squirming so much that he had to pin her legs down, only increasing the pleasure she felt as he explored her. 

Then, she moaned. 

“Hah!” He lifted his head, licking his lips victoriously. “Now who owes who dinner?”

She look she gave him immediately shut him up. Her eyes met his, and she didn’t even need to say a word. Her half-lidded gaze and the slight glint of sweat on her skin in the dull light were pleading enough as it was. 

It was in that moment that Miles truly, actually realized how tight his flesh had become, how he pulsed with hot blood. Crawling up to look at her face-to-face again, he took in her expression once more, a deep love washing over him. 

With one final kiss between them, he helped her hips into position before slowly sliding into her, being as gentle as possible. 

It was a rather easy start, considering how ready she was. Her head swam with sensation as she felt his girth within her; him staying still for a moment before pushing himself deeper, making sure she was adjusting before he continued. Finally, she reached his base, and with Miles realizing he could not stand to wait any longer, he began to move. 

He started slow, making sure not to hurt her, yet the way she tightened around him as he hit certain spots encouraged him to soon quicken his pace. He attempted to take note of where she seemed to like it best, judging by the soft gasps and cries that escaped her, yet his mind was as equally clouded as hers. When her walls would clench around him, he would feel his own breath catch in his throat, shocks travelling through his throbbing flesh. 

Becoming more confident in both of their abilities, he slipped out of her fully before burying deep again, pumping in and out of her, the force giving her spikes of pleasure. She arched her back, desperate for a release, as she moaned his name-- a sound Miles never knew he needed to hear leave her in such a way. Her legs trembled as she squeezed her knees shut around him; that plus the new angle her hips offered him allowing even newer sensations for the both of them. 

He couldn’t think, his vision blurring as he told her over and over again that he loved her. Equally, the tension building up within Olivier finally caused her to peak, her body clenching tightly around him as she did so-- which, in tandem, gave him his release as well. 

Spilling inside of her, his body having exerted all its energy, he exhaled a fractured sigh, the breath catching in his throat as he moved gently several more times, the aftershocks still blinding the pair. He hunkered down, putting his weight on her carefully as he wrapped his muscular arms around the general, riding out the end with her. Unbeknownst to him, the weight on her brought her further comfort, bringing a smile to her face as she wrapped her own arms around him, holding him until he finally withdrew from her. 

Sitting up again, Miles wiped his brow with the back of his arm, only just now noticing that some of his white strands of hair had made their way out of his ponytail. He panted gently, looking back down at Olivier again to see her reaching for him. 

“Come back,” she spoke softly, her own skin flushed down to her breasts, her chest also heaving just as his was. 

He exhaled, the sound tired, yet sated, “We should change the sheets.”

“Not yet,” she whined, making grabbing motions towards him. “Later.”

Smiling, he stiffly made his way back down, laying down and facing her. Immediately, she huddled against him, her arms folded against her as she buried her nose in his wide chest. Sighing contentedly, he gently embraced her, drawing her closer to him before nestling his nose in her shoulder. 

Never before had the major general felt this complete. She closed her eyes, still trembling slightly, adrenaline too high to allow her sleep. Instead, she rest beside him, just reveling in the moment, an intense feeling of love and affection swelling in her chest. 

“I love you,” she heard him say, his voice soft, and slightly muffled by her own shoulder. 

She smiled to herself, wholly happy, for the first time in months, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> hhhh i hope that was okay haha
> 
> you guys know me. I can't write a fic about something as personal as sex with these two without talking at length about their love. It's why I didn't initially include this in TNT; I felt that the sex wasn't the important part, the fact that they could finally love each other after pining for so so long was. It's also just important to me personally that they're able to laugh and joke with each other _during_ , because it shows just how comfortable they are with one another. 
> 
> but now here we are, with this xD 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed, please don't hesitate to leave a kudos or comment if you did :')


End file.
